Los niños de Kyuubi
by Ashley Sketchit
Summary: El día del ataque de Kyuubi nueves bebés desaparecieron. Doce años después son encontrados en una tierra donde los ninjas son cosa del pasado y el mayor problema es sobrevivir la secundaria.
1. Un ninja en Tokio

_Hace aproximadamente siete años, la aldea ninja de Konoha sufrió el ataque de uno de los demonios más poderosos: Kyuubi, el zorro de nueve colas. Esa noche, además del sacrificio que hizo el Cuarto Hokage para salvar a la aldea, varios bebés de algunas de las familias de ninjas más respetadas de Konoha fueron desaparecidos ese día. El último lugar donde esos niños fueron vistos fue en una cueva ubicada a quince kilómetros al oeste de la aldea. La misión consiste en localizar a esos niños y, de ser posible, llevarlos de regreso a Konoha. Junto a este pergamino vienen anexos la información de los niños perdidos, además de unos dibujos de cómo se verán ahora. Sin embargo, si alguno de ellos representara un peligro para Konoha, no habrá más opción que ejecutarlo._

Un hombre de cabello gris vestido con un traje negro bajo una especie de armadura blanca y su cara cubierta con una máscara en forma de perro examina el rollo de pergamino en su mano para luego guardarlo y mirar hacia atrás, donde la altura del cerro donde se encuentra le permite admirar la vista del bosque en el alba, con una especie de fortaleza en el fondo, que resguarda la aldea ninja vigilada por cuatro rostros tallados en una montaña.

"Capitán, venga a ver esto" le habla un hombre de cabello negro con la misma vestimenta que el otro hombre, a excepción de la armadura gris y la máscara en forma de ave. El hombre de cabello gris sigue a su subordinado hasta llegar a una pared de roca cubierta por algunas lianas cortadas dejando ver una especie de cueva en la cual los dos sujetos entran.

"Así que ésta es la cueva donde refugiaron a los niños ese día."

"La descripción sobre su ubicación concuerda, capitán"

En el interior de la cueva el hombre de la máscara de perro es saludado por otras personas de vestimenta similar con sus máscaras resembrando varios animales diferentes que se ven algo aterradores gracias a la poca iluminación de las linternas. A pesar de eso el jefe del grupo continúa su recorrido hasta el fondo de la cueva, donde se logran apreciar unas especies de símbolos grabados en la roca, que el hombre examina con sus manos.

"¿Qué cree que sea?"

"Los grabados están algo gastados, es probable que hayan sido elaborados hace cientos de años"

La luz comienza a entrar en la cueva conforme el sol se levanta en el cielo, dejando apreciar mejor los grabados. En eso una serie de marcas blancas aparecen en las paredes, el techo y el suelo de la cueva formando una espiral brillante que termina en la marca que el jefe estaba tocando momentos antes.

"¡Capitán!"

Todo el grupo retrocede al momento en que la máscara de su líder cae al suelo, pero su dueño ya no se encontraba dentro de esa cueva. Había vuelto a pasar lo mismo que hace siete años.

**Los niños de Kyuubi**

**Misión 1: Un ninja en Tokio**

_Ciudad de Tokio, cinco años después…_

Un chico de doce años de cabello castaño algo despeinado, con un mechón casi cubriendo su ojo derecho y vestido con un uniforme de secundaria se seca el sudor de su frente y toma una pausa para planear su próximo movimiento. Sabía que el ninja con quien se enfrentaba no iba a tener misericordia con él, además de que sus energías estaban muy bajas. Pero por suerte el chico aún podría usar ese movimiento especial que le había tomado meses perfeccionar.

"¡Prepárate para recibir el golpe espe...!"

Antes de que el chico termine de gritar el ninja saca una espada y corta al joven, quien cae muerto mientras el ninja se coloca en pose de victoria y en la pantalla salen con letras rojas las palabras GAME OVER.

"No es justo, ni siquiera pude usar mi movimiento especial"(ToT)

"Si fueras un ninja de verdad ya estarías muerto, Kenta" le contesta al chico un joven con la misma vestimenta que él de cabello rubio algo rizado, con complexión delgada y unos lentes redondos adornando su cara. "Ahora tengo que descansar, ya es tarde"

"Pero Nobutaka, aun tengo que practicar para el torneo de Masacre Ninja 2" suplica Kenta al momento en que su amigo apaga la consola.

"Si te castigan por no pasar el examen de historia mañana dudo que puedas ir al torneo"

Kenta se levanta del sillón en la sala y se dirige a la salida de la casa de su amigo cuando se fija en una vitrina donde se exhiben armas antiguas, y el joven de cabello castaño centra su atención en un pergamino algo viejo, enrollado y cerrado con un sello de papel con unas letras escritas.

"Ese pergamino no estaba ahí la semana pasada"

"Mi abuelo lo encontró en el bosque en una de sus excursiones. Aunque es extraño lo que está escrito en el sello"

"Maneki" dice Kenta leyendo la escritura sobre el papel blanco que mantiene cerrado el pergamino. "¿Qué crees que signifique?"

"No tengo idea"

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana"

* * *

Cerca de la orilla del río que cruza la ciudad de Tokio, un hombre de cabello gris vestido con un traje de vestir negro y un cubrebocas que acentúa el misticismo en su rostro avanza hacia debajo de uno de los puentes cargando un maletín café mientras voltea a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hay nadie cerca en lo que sus gafas oscuras reflejan algo de la luz del sol en el horizonte. 

"Me alegra verlo señor Hakate" lo llama un hombre rubio de complexión robusta que sale de las sombras al igual que un grupo de cinco sujetos, todos con el mismo atuendo formal que su jefe. "Aunque no me alegra que haya llegado una hora tarde"

"Tenía que asegurarme de que la policía no me siguiera. Ahora quiero ver la mercancía"

El hombre chasquea sus dedos y uno de sus subordinados se acerca a él entregándole una espada japonesa. "Dicen que esta katana fue usada por el cuarto shogun de la época Edo y que ha exterminado cientos de hombres. Se nota que usted tiene un buen gusto por las armas"

"¿Le importaría si le echo un vistazo? Ya sabe, para asegurarme de su autenticidad"

"Por supuesto señor policía" le contesta el hombre rubio al desenvainar la espada y correr hacia su cliente, el cual apenas logra esquivar el filo dejando que algunos cabellos del lado izquierdo sean cortados y un pequeño transmisor sale de su saco al momento en que cae al suelo.

"¿Cómo es que...?"

"Siempre investigo a mis clientes antes de hacer un trato" contesta el sujeto a su cliente en lo que con un chasquido ordena a sus hombres sacar unas pistolas y apuntarlas a él. "ahora tendrá el placer de ser asesinados por los shogunes de Tokio, señor Hakate. O debería decir, oficial Hibiki"

"Lo siento, pero se me hace tarde para ir a otro lado"

El oficial encubierto saca una pequeña esfera de su saco y la lanza al suelo para que explote liberando humo y aprovecha que los hombres están ocupados tosiendo para hacer que pierdan la conciencia con una patada circular. El jefe de la pandilla no tarda en tomar la espada y subir la pendiente para llegar a la parte superior del puente y escapar, pero no contaba con que una mujer de cabello corto de color verde usando un uniforme de policía lo estaba esperando con pistola en la mano.

"Tomaru Fumikatsu, queda bajo arresto por robo, tráfico de antigüedades y delincuencia organizada."

El hombre titubea al no saber por dónde escapar, pero en eso se fija en un chico de secundaria de cabello castaño cruzando el puente y una idea pasa por su cabeza. Aprovechando su condición física el delincuente salta hacia el puente y sujeta al estudiante con un brazo mientras con la otra mano desenvaina la espada y la coloca en el cuello del chico. "Baja el arma si no quieres que la cabeza de este chico salga rodando"

La policía frunce el ceño al guardar su arma y dejar que el maleante se vaya con su rehén hacia la arboleda cerca del río. "Esto es lo que odio de mi trabajo"

"¿Cómo está todo allá Mitsuko-san?" le pregunta su compañero desde debajo del puente, a lo que la oficial le grita. "Shiroi-san, si hubieras estado aquí hace un par de minutos hubieras evitado que Fumikatsu se llevara a un rehén"

"¿Un rehén? Será mejor que vaya a pedir refuerzos Mitsuko-san"

"Mejor ocúpate de esposar a los secuaces de Fumikatsu. Conociéndote cuando logres pedir refuerzos ya habrá amanecido"

Cuando la oficial se ha alejado el hombre de cabello gris se quita sus lentes y no tarda en colocarse un parche en su ojo izquierdo mientras el derecho dirige su mirada hacia arriba. "¿Ya oíste a Mitsuko-san?"

"Hasta ella reconoce que siempre llegas tarde" le contesta una figura pequeña parada de cabeza en las vigas del puente, como si sus pies estuvieran magnetizados. Su atuendo negro entre las sombras hace difícil de reconocer su silueta, y la máscara blanca con rayas rojas en forma de gato se encargan de cubrir su identidad.

"Me refiero a lo del rehén. Ya sabes qué hacer"

"Odio cuando tengo que hacer tu trabajo, pero es mejor que estar otra noche sin hacer nada"

"Sólo procura no matar a nadie"

"Entendido, aunque me pareció irónico que usaras tu verdadero nombre como un alias" responde la figura misteriosa antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo dejando solo al policía, cuyo cubrebocas esconde una sonrisa.

"Tiene razón, qué irónico"

* * *

La cara de Kenta se encontraba pálida al sentir el filo de una espada tan cerca de su cuello, y apenas tenía aliento para seguir el paso del tipo que lo estaba secuestrando, además de que la vista del bosque nocturno hacía parecer que todo era parte de una película de terror. A pesar de todo eso, aún tenía un pensamiento alegre en su cabeza. 'Al parecer ya no tendré que estudiar para el examen de mañana' 

Las hojas de los árboles comienzan a agitarse y el chico apenas logra notar una silueta saltando de rama en rama, cosa que Fumikatsu no deja pasar desapercibido y no tarda en desenvainar su espada y volver a colocarla cerca del cuello de su rehén

"¿Quién está ahí¡Sal ahora si no quieres que mate a este chico!"

Como respuesta, una ramita es lanzada de uno de los árboles y roza la mano con la que Fumikatsu sujetaba la katana haciendo que la tire al suelo al igual que Kenta, quien se fija que la rama ha quedado clavada al suelo. El sonido de las hojas agitándose cada vez más a su alrededor aumenta la paranoia del hombre, quien después de un tiempo saca una pistola de su chaqueta y empieza a disparar a los árboles en su desesperación, hasta que por fin ve una silueta cayendo a los arbustos y no duda en disparar varias veces al lugar de la caída en lo que los ojos del rehén se abren completamente.

"Nadie se mete conmigo sin sufrir las consecuencias" dice Fumikatsu al guardar su arma y a continuación da la vuelta para retirarse junto con el chico, pero en ese momento una mano sale del suelo y toma el tobillo del hombre para sepultarlo en la tierra dejando sólo la cabeza libre. A continuación algo de tierra se levanta detrás del chico y de ese agujero sale una persona de vestimenta negra con una máscara en forma de gato que cubre su rostro, pareciendo que mira fijamente a Kenta.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Si, gra…gracias"

"No se muevan. Si intentan escapar no dudaremos en abrir fuego" grita un hombre de traje negro con lentes apuntando al enmascarado con una pistola, al igual que otros cinco sujetos que tienen rodeados el lugar. En eso el enmascarado le extiende a Kenta su mano, la cual está cubierta por un guante oscuro hasta el codo.

"Creo que no hay otra opción, sólo confía en mí."

"¡Disparen!"

Tan pronto como la pareja comienza a correr, los hombres presionan el gatillo de sus armas y pronto el lugar se llena de una lluvia de balas cubiertas por el humo de la pólvora. Cuando el tiroteo hubo cesado, en lugar de cadáveres caen al suelo un par de troncos con los proyectiles incrustados en su corteza, lo cual confunde a los sujetos hasta que el grito de su jefe enterrado en el suelo del cuello hacia abajo los regresa a la realidad.

"¿En qué estaban pensando¡Casi me disparan a mí!"

"Lo sentimos mucho señor"

"Bueno, al menos aun tenemos la katana"

"Señor, lamento decirle que no está por los alrededores."

"Ese sujeto enmascarado debió haberla tomado. ¡Vayan a buscarlo inmediatamente, no debe estar lejos!"

"¡Sí señor!" contestan los hombres al unísono antes de alejarse del lugar, y es en ese momento que el mafioso se da cuenta que aún sigue sepultado del cuello hacia abajo.

"¡Regrese¡Tienen que sacarme de aquí primero!"

El grito del hombre resuena por todo el bosque mientras que una sombra salta de un árbol a otro retirándose sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

* * *

El silencio del bosque es interrumpido por los gritos de un estudiante de secundaria que es cargado por una persona de máscara blanca saltando de rama en rama, aún cuando estuvieran alejadas diez metros una de otra. 

"Será mejor que te calles, nos deben estar buscando"

"De acuerdo, pero espera…" contesta el chico al tragar saliva tan pronto como el enmascarado salta hacia el suelo desde una altura de doce metros. Tan pronto como sus pies tocan el suelo, un dolor en la pierna derecha provoca que la persona de ropa negra se arrodille tirando a Kenta en el suelo, quien comienza a reclamar. "¿Por qué hiciste eso? Al menos hubieras avisado que ibas a saltar al suelo"

Al no recibir respuesta el estudiante se acerca a quien lo había salvado de un criminal peligroso, y en uno de sus pasos un crujido hace que baje su mirada y vea la máscara en forma de gato frente a sus pies, a lado de una rama rota. A continuación su vista se enfoca en el dueño de la máscara y el chico da un paso atrás al descubrir el rostro claro con ojos verdes que había ocultado la persona de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo.

"¡E…eres una chica!"

"¿Tienes algo en contra de que una chica te haya salvado de uno de los criminales más peligrosos de Japón?"

"No es eso, es que en realidad…" En ese momento el chico nota que la mano con la que su salvadora sostiene su pierna se va tiñendo de rojo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Es sólo una pequeña herida"

Kenta se agacha y rasga la tela que cubre la pierna para dejar expuesta una herida redonda de la cual brota sangre. "Parece más bien un disparo de bala que una pequeña herida. Hay que sacarla antes de que se infecte la herida"

"Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, Fumikatsu podría encontrarnos"

"No sé cómo es que pudiste hacer todo lo de hace rato, pero dudo que en ese estado puedas irte de aquí."

"En ese caso será mejor que te vayas antes de que llegue"

"Lo siento, pero mientras más pronto te saque esa bala más pronto me dejarás de ver."

La chica gira sus ojos en señal de fastidio y voltea su cabeza a un lado. "Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Ahora qué tengo que hacer?"

"Sólo necesito una navaja o algo por el estilo"

"Tal vez esta kunai sirva" dice la joven de cabello negro al sacar de un bolsillo una especie de cuchillo metálico con mango circular y se lo da al chico, quien examina la daga por un momento antes de hacer una incisión en la pierna y mover la cuchilla para sacar la bala cubierta de sangre. Luego Kenta rasga la parte inferior de su camisa y la ata alrededor de la herida en lo que su paciente mira con atención.

"Con esto será suficiente. Será mejor que luego veas a un doctor para que no se infecte"

"Muchas gracias. Ahora ya te puedes ir."

"No puedo dejarte aquí sola en el bosque." Dice el joven al sentarse al lado de la chica, la cual toma de su espalda la espada que poseía el mafioso, y se apoya en ella para levantarse.

"Según recuerdo, dijiste que te dejaría de ver cuando me quitaras esa bala de mi pierna"

"Sinceramente dudo que puedas irte de aquí en ese estado".En eso Kenta se pone de espalda y se agacha. "Si quieres te puedo llevar"

"No te preocupes. Un amigo vendrá a recogerme y…"

Una leve brisa levanta las hojas cercanas y en un par de segundos la chica se acomoda en la espalda del confundido joven. "Ahora que lo pienso, será mejor que acepte tu ayuda" (n.nU).

* * *

La luna creciente adorna el cielo a esa hora de la noche en lo que un chico cargando a una chica sujetando una espada salen del bosque para llegar a una acera donde un puente la conecta con el otro lado de un río. Al estar en el mismo lugar donde horas antes fue el rapto de Kenta, él se detiene y baja a la chica de su espalda. 

"Bueno, supongo que es aquí donde cada uno toma su rumbo. Fue un gusto conocerte, aunque aún no nos presentamos…"

"Cuidado" lo interrumpe la chica al empujar al joven al suelo, donde la pareja se cubre de una serie de disparos. Las luces de los faros de un coche se enfocan en el dúo, que logra ver a su alrededor un grupo de mafiosos apuntándolos con sus pistolas en lo que su jefe se baja del vehículo, y rápidamente los chicos se levantan en lo que la joven aprovecha para colocarse de nuevo su máscara

"Fueron unos tontos al pensar que se irían sin pagar por todo. Ahora regrésenme la katana y los dejaré con vida, probablemente."

"Mi misión es proteger a este chico y regresar esta espada a donde pertenece" contesta la enmascarada mientras levanta la katana al tiempo de que un remolino de hojas la rodea. "Y como anbu yo siempre cumplo mis misiones"

"Este….sería mejor que le dieras la espada"(n.nU)

"¡Disparen!"

Todos los hombres de negro se preparan para apretar el gatillo cuando se fijan que sus armas se van convirtiendo en un enjambre de escarabajos que van entrando a su piel y comienzan a reptar debajo de su piel haciendo que tiren sus armas. Al ver la mayoría de sus hombres retirarse sin razón aparente, Fumikatsu se pone colérico. "¿Qué están esperando¡Les daré dos millones de yenes a quienes acaben con ese mocoso!"

Sin perder tiempo los sujetos que quedaban corren hacia la pareja y la chica enmascarada se pone en pose de pelea cuando su pierna comienza a enviar señales de dolor a su cerebro.

"¿Estás bien?"

"No te preocupes, no es nada. Además…" contesta la joven a Kenta en lo que comienza a mover sus manos rápidamente en una serie de extraños ademanes. "…sé de otra forma para darle su merecido a todos ellos. Sólo trata de no moverte o quedarás atrapado"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Una vez que los tipos de negro están a tres metros de los chicos, la enmascarada deja de mover sus manos para terminar formando un triángulo y los dedos índice arqueados. Una especie de aura azul rodea la chica y el viento comienza a soplar alrededor de ella asombrando a los presentes.

"Fuuton: Midori senpuu no jutsu" /Ataque de viento: técnica del tornado verde/

Al decir esas palabras un tornado se forma alrededor de la pareja a medida que la luz de esa extraña aura ilumina la ráfaga dándole un tono verde azulado. El tornado no tarda en atrapar a los empleados del mafioso y lanzarlos en todas direcciones. Al ver eso Fumikatsu se da la vuelta para retirarse sólo para chocar con un hombre de cabello gris con traje oscuro bajo un chaleco verde, con su boca cubierta por una tela oscura y una cinta con una placa metálica cubriendo su ojo izquierdo.

"¿Acaso ibas a algún lado?" dice el recién llegado al retirarse la cinta del ojo, que va seguido por el grito del mafioso que se escucha por todo el bosque. Entretanto, Kenta logra recuperar el movimiento después de la impresión por lo que acaba de hacer la chica, la cual cae de rodillas.

"Creo que usé demasiado chakra. Aún me falta perfeccionar esa técnica"

"¡Eso fue genial¡Ojalá pudiera hacer algo así!"

Unas sirenas indican el acercamiento de unas patrullas y la chica se levanta con dificultad para luego entregarle la espada al estudiante. "Dale esto a la policia, y no les menciones nada sobre mí"

Al decir eso una ráfaga levanta las hojas cercanas haciendo que Kenta se cubra, y una vez que el viento se ha calmado el chico nota que se ha quedado solo. Es ahí donde la luz de una linterna sujeta por una oficial de cabello verde lo deslumbra.

"¿Te encuentras bien¿y qué pasó aquí?"

"La verdad es que…" en eso el chico voltea a ver a su alrededor a los sujetos inconscientes y con algunas fracturas visibles. "No tengo idea. Todo pasó muy rápido…"

"Mira lo que encontré Mitsuko" dice un policía de cabello gris con un parche en el ojo izquierdo y un cubrebocas empujando a un mafioso con cara petrificada. "Según él, vió a un demonio que lo atacó a él y sus hombres"

"Shiroi, normalmente te regañaría por llegar tarde, pero esta vez lo dejaré pasar"

"Por favor enciérrenme por cincuenta años. Sólo quiero estar lejos de este bosque"(ToT)

La mujer no tarda en meter al criminal en una patrulla en lo que murmura. "Un demonio…ja, parece que ha probado algo de las drogas que trafica. Oye Shiroi, encárgate de llevar al chico a su casa. Y asegúrate de no detenerte por algún gato negro"

"De acuerdo Mitsuko-chan. Vamos, hay que irnos."

"Está bien" responde el estudiante en lo que se queda mirando a una sombra alejándose mientras salta de árbol en árbol.

* * *

"¿Estás seguro de que pasó eso? Suena como un sueño" 

"Fue real, Nobutaka" contesta Kenta al día siguiente después de relatarle su aventura a su mejor amigo, sentado en el asiento de a lado. "Fue lo más emocionante de toda mi vida. Y luego cuando esos sujetos estaban a punto de atacarnos esa chica invoca un tornado noquea a todos."

"¿De casualidad estuviste viendo ese maratón de anime anoche?"

"¡Por última vez, pasó de verdad!"

"Señor Yamaki, ya hemos comenzado las clases, así que le agradecería que se callara"

"Si señor" el chico se esconde en su pupitre ante el regaño del maestro calvo entrado en años. De repente la puerta se abre y una chica con el uniforme de marinero en colores azul con moño amarillo entra algo apurada al salón.

"Perdone por llegar tarde, es que no encontraba la dirección"

"Entiendo perfectamente" el profesor comienza a escribir en el pizarrón para luego aclararse la garganta. "Alumnos, el día de hoy tendremos una nueva estudiante. Reciban a la señorita Hakate Midori"

Los ojos de Kenta se abren al reconocer a la chica de cabello negro recogido en una cola de caballo, tez clara y ojos verdes. Todo el salón de clases se sorprende cuando el chico se levanta súbitamente y señala a la chica nueva.

"¡NO PUEDE SER, ERES TÚ!"

_**Continuará…

* * *

**_

_Es el primer fic de Naruto que escribo, así que sean comprensibles. Como hay varios fics de esta serie que toman lugar en escuelas en los que hay otros que se concentran en batallas y decidí mezclar las dos cosas. Aunque al principio hay personajes originales poco a poco iré colocando a los personajes del anime en la historia, así que sean pacientes. Por si se dieron cuenta, para este fic estoy escribiendo los nombres en el modo japones, o sea el apellido primero y luego el nombre, es para darle un toque original._

_Agradezco a Mirime Sketchit y Mari Briefs por animarme (mejor dicho obligarme) a hacer este fic y ayudarme con sus ideas._

_Cualquier crítica será de ayuda para mejorar, así que no duden en dejar reviews_


	2. La nueva alumna Entra Hakate Midori

Al ver a la chica de cabello negro recogido en una coleta frente al salón de clases usando el uniforme azul con moño amarillo, Kenta no tarda en reconocerla como la chica que el día anterior lo había salvado de un peligroso mafioso y se levanta súbitamente de su pupitre para señalarla.

"¡NO PUEDE SER, ERES TÚ!"

Hakate Midori, como la chica había sido presentada, dirige sus ojos verdes al joven de cabello castaño con unos mechones cubriendo su ojo derecho sentado en la antepenúltima fila y con una mirada algo confundida le responde:

"Disculpa¿acaso te conozco? No recuerdo haberte visto antes"

Una serie de carcajadas resuenan por todo el salón y el chico se sienta para esconder su vergüenza detrás de su libro de texto en lo que el maestro vuelve a poner orden.

"Silencio por favor. Señorita Hakate, justo hoy íbamos a aplicar un examen, pero dada su condición podría presentarlo la próxima semana."

Al oír la palabra examen un escalofrío pasa por el cuerpo de Kenta en lo que el aire a su alrededor se vuelve más frío. '¡No puede ser, con todo lo que pasó ayer no pude estudiar!'(ToT)

Sin que nadie lo note, la mirada de la nueva alumna se vuelve más seria. "No se preocupe profesor, no tengo problema en presentar el examen ahora"

"Si usted insiste…haga favor de colocarse en uno de los asientos vacíos"

"De acuerdo"

La chica comienza a caminar por las filas hasta que pasa al lado del asiento de Kenta haciendo que sus miradas se crucen por unos instantes antes de colocarse detrás de su asiento.

**Los niños de Kyuubi**

**Misión 2: La nueva alumna. Entra Hakate Midori.**

Ya había pasado media hora desde que se inició el examen y Kenta aún observaba su prueba donde sólo está anotado su nombre con lápiz.

'Maldición¿cómo voy a contestar esto? Si no paso este examen no podré participar en ese torneo. Ya sé, voy a copiarme de Nobutaka, los amigos están para ayudarse y ahora necesito de su ayuda'

Sigilosamente el chico se acerca para observar la prueba de su amigo de lentes sentado al lado suyo y estira el cuello para tratar de observar su prueba, mirando de vez en cuando al maestro para evitar ser descubierto. Una vez que se ha acercado lo suficiente Nobutaka se levanta de su pupitre listo para entregar la hoja de papel.

"Terminé"

Kenta casi se cae de su silla al ver perdida su oportunidad de asegurarse un 100 y trata de levantarse cuando una corriente de aire pasa a su lado y levanta la hoja en su pupitre. El chico logra sujetar su prueba antes de que se vuele lejos y para su sorpresa nota las respuestas escritas en su hoja. '¿Qué habrá pasado?'

El chico levanta su mirada para mirar a la alumna nueva entregando su examen, pero por un momento le pareció como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de agua, por lo que se frota un poco los ojos para después observar que no hay nada raro en la chica.

"Creo que estoy viendo cosas"

* * *

En la azotea del edificio estudiantil una estudiante de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo observa su nueva escuela. Una nube cubre el sol por un momento para que al retirarse mostrara una sombra acompañando la de la chica.

"¿Tarde el primer día de clases, Midori?"

"Sabes bien que fue culpa del señor Cara Tapada" responde la chica al recién llegado "¿Para qué querías verme?"

"Esta madrugada tres ladrones han escapado de la prisión de Máxima Seguridad de Tokio." En eso el recién llegado le entrega a la estudiante una carpeta, la cual ella abre para examinar tres fotos donde salen unos hombres de traje naranja de aspecto desaliñado. "Solían ser ladrones de residencias, pero fueron sentenciados por matar a una familia durante uno de sus robos. Por suerte ninguno de ellos usa armas de fuego, pero aún así son peligrosos"

"Veo que Kakashi te contó sobre anoche" le responde la chica mientras mira su pierna derecha con un pequeño vendaje sobresaliendo de su calceta.

"Tu misión será buscarlos después de la escuela y capturarlos lo antes posible. ¿Alguna duda?"

"Sólo espero que cuando llegue a la casa me ayudes con mi tarea. Ahora me tengo que ir, no se por cuanto tiempo más resista el clon de agua que dejé en el salón"

"¿Un clon de agua en tu salón¿Cómo se te ocurre? Sabes bien que es tu peor técnica, con eso no puedes engañar ni a un genin"

"Olvidas algo Pakkun" logra decir Midori en lo que se dirige a las escaleras para dirigirse al interior del edificio. "En este mundo no hay ninjas"

"...a excepción de los niños de Kyubi"

* * *

La campana de la escuela ya había sonado señalando el final de las clases y varios alumnos se preparan para retirarse a sus casas, entre ellos la chica nueva, quien está tan ocupada con su casillero que no nota a dos de sus compañeros de clases espiándola desde una puerta.

"Estoy segura de que es ella, Nobutaka. Aún tiene esa herida en la pierna derecha"

"¿Aún piensas que ella es una especie de ninja?" le pregunta el chico de lentes a su amigo de fleco café. "Por que por lo que pasó en la clase de Educación Física lo dudo mucho"

_En clase de Educación Física hace unas horas…_

Se ve corriendo a Midori en el uniforme de educación física (una playera blanca y unos shorts rojos) preparándose para saltar unos cajones cuando termina tropezándose y cayendo sobre el aparato de gimnasia para aterrizar en la colchoneta con los ojos en espiral

_Luego…_

"Hakate, encéstala" le grita una de las chicas y Midori apenas voltea a tiempo para ver cómo un balón de básquetbol choca contra su cara para luego terminar en el suelo viendo estrellas

_De regreso a la historia…_

"Sinceramente dudo que alguien como ella pueda ser una kunoichi"

"Dije ninja, no como se llame"

"Kunoichi es otra palabra para mujer ninja(¬¬)"

"Como sea. Mira, ya se está yendo" Avisa Kenta al fijarse que su blanco sale para retirarse a su casa y los dos chicos aprovechaban cada arbusto, poste de luz y callejón para seguirla cuidando de no ser descubiertos las dos veces en las que la supuesta ninja ha volteado. Al llegar a una esquina el par nota que la chica se detiene cerca de un bote de basura y lo mira algo curiosa.

"¿Ves? De seguro está siendo informada sobre una misión para detener a unos criminales peligrosos o algo así"

"Ya decídete Kenta¿es ninja o espía?"

"¡Qué gato tan lindo!" grita Midori al recoger su hallazgo entre la basura, lo cual hace que unos metros atrás los estudiantes que la seguían se vayan de espaldas.

"Te dije que era una pérdida de tiempo. Yo me voy a mi casa"

Nobutaka estaba a punto de retirarse cuando choca con alguien, y al levantarse nota a un grupo de cinco chicos altos y corpulentos de preparatoria con el uniforme de color azul en lugar del negro del colegio de Kenta. El joven con el que había chocado Nobutaka, de cabello negro y cicatrices en el rostro, lo levanta de la camisa para amenazarlo. "¿Cómo te atreves a atravesarte en mi camino?"

"Lo siento, fue un accidente"

"¡Deja en paz a mi amigo!"

Al oír al estudiante de cabello castaño el que parece ser el líder de la pandilla lanza al de lentes contra la pared y se acerca de manera intimidante a Kenta. "¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?"

"Jefe, no lo provoque. Ese chico es Yamaki Kenta, el que mató a toda la pandilla de los Demonios del Sur"

La piel de Kenta se pone pálida al escuchar eso. Aún podía recordar lo que se sentía estar rodeado repentinamente por nueve cadáveres en un terreno baldío durante una noche de tormenta, pero dada su situación actual el que alguien conociera algo de su antecedente podría salvarle la vida.

"Este enclenque no parece ser un asesino, no crean esa tonta leyenda urbana y acabemos con él"

"Como usted diga jefe" gritan los otros cuatro pandilleros al unísono al tiempo que comienzan a rodear al joven de secundaria hasta que su espalda toca la pared y cierra los ojos para esperar la golpiza, pero un sonido seco hace que abra los ojos para observar a Midori deteniendo el puño del chico corpulento con una sola mano.

"Un buen peleador nunca pelea si no es necesario. Sólo las bestias resuelven todo con golpes"

"Yamaki¿acaso vas a dejar que una mocosa te defienda? Aunque debo admitir que es linda"

El chico fornido acerca sus labios a la estudiante cuando ésta explota en una nube de humo dejando en su lugar un gato gris que, disgustado por el beso que recibió, araña el rostro del pandillero quien comienza a gritar de dolor (N/a: pobre gato ToT)

"¡Mi cara¿Dónde se habrá metido esa mocosa?"

"Detrás de ti" contesta la chica al darle un puñetazo en su rostro y tirarlo al suelo en lo que algo de sangre cae de su boca acompañada de unos cuantos dientes, lo cual asusta a los tipos restantes, pero uno de ellos saca una navaja de sus bolsillos y se lanza a atacarla, sólo para que ella se agache y le dé un gancho hacia arriba para luego rematar con una patada en lo que el chico aun estaba en el aire y así lanzarlo contra los tres tipos restantes.

"¿Alguien quiere que le siga dando su merecido?"

Los ojos de los pandilleros restantes se cruzan con la mirada fría de la chica y a continuación los estudiantes de preparatoria que no participaron en la pelea levantan a sus compañeros caídos y se retiran rápidamente del lugar. "Pagarás algún día lo que hiciste"

"Vaya, si que le diste una buena paliza Hatake. ¿Cómo aprendiste a pelear así?"

"Mi vecino anterior era un maestro en taiju…artes marciales." Responde Midori al chico de rizos rubio, pero repentinamente pone una mueca de dolor al tocarse su hombro izquierdo, con la sangre ensuciando la manga de su uniforme. "Maldición, no me di cuenta cuándo me lastimaron"

"Mi casa no está muy lejos, te llevaremos para que descanses"

"No es necesario" responde ella al chico de lentes. "Sólo fue una herida."

"Parece muy profunda, necesitas atención médica lo quieras o no"

Al decir eso Kenta se agacha y jala el brazo sano de la chica para colocarla en su espalda para llevarla a casa de su amigo. La alumna nueva saca un suspiro de resignación y voltea a ver la cara del chico sólo para ver en su lugar el rostro un chico de quince de cabello negro con un fleco cubriendo su ojo.

"Ryuki…"

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"Sólo espero que no nos tardemos tanto, tengo que regresar temprano a terminar la mudanza" contesta Midori al regresar a la realidad en lo que una persona ve alejarse al trío desde lo alto de un poste de luz para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

Una gran cantidad de hojas cubren el escritorio de una oficial de cabello verde, quien después de tanto trabajo le da un sorbo a la taza de café que tenía a un lado de su computadora.

"Si hubiera sabido que terminaría organizando la evidencia contra Fumikatsu nunca lo hubiera atrapado"

En eso una nueva montaña de papeles aparece en el escritorio gracias al hombre uniformado de cabello gris con parche en el ojo izquierdo y cubrebocas. "Aquí están las confesiones de los hombres que trabajaban para Fumikatsu. Espero que te entretengas con esto Mitsuko-san"

"Gracias Shiroi" contesta la oficial Mitsuko con algo de sarcasmo para luego voltear a ver a su compañero colocarse de nuevo su cubrebocas después de tomar su propia taza de café. 'De nuevo no pude ver su cara' (uuU)

El oficial tuerto revisa el trabajo de su pareja de trabajo hasta que se fija en un fólder que toma para examinar su contenido. "Esto no parece estar relacionado con el caso"

"De cierta forma sí lo está. ¿Recuerdas al chico que tomaron de rehén? Resultó ser el único sobreviviente de la masacre entre dos pandillas hace cuatro años"

"¿Acaso él…?"

"No es así Shiroi-san. Lo encontraron en medio de unos cuerpos calcinados, el departamento de Forense dijo que esos cuerpos fueron alcanzados por un rayo"

"¿Cómo es que un niño pudo salir ileso de…?" En eso el hombre de cabello gris enfoca su único ojo visible en la foto de un niño de ocho años de cabello castaño con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho en lo que el cubrebocas esconde su expresión momentánea de sorpresa. "Será mejor que vaya por el chico para que haga su denuncia contra Fumikatsu"

"Espera…"

Mitsuko sólo podía quedarse sentada viendo irse a su compañero en lo que la montaña de archivos seguía decorando su área de trabajo. "¿Cómo es que alguien tan impuntual tiene tanta prisa?"

* * *

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

"No, gracias" le contesta Midori al chico de lentes en lo que se recuesta en el sofá de la lujosa sala en lo que el otro joven termina de vendarle el hombro.

"Listo, ya terminé"

"Ya era hora"

"Por cierto¿qué significa ese tatuaje?"

La estudiante de cabello negro se mira el brazo izquierdo, donde aparte del vendaje recién puesto luce un tatuaje con una especie de espiral y la chica rápidamente se baja la manga de su blusa para cubrir el brazo. "No es nada especial"

"Hakate¿quieres quedarte a comer?"

"Lo siento, pero tengo que irme ahora" contesta la estudiante al joven de lentes y está a punto de retirarse cuando se su estómago comienza a gruñir avergonzándola. "Ahora que lo pienso, creo que no comí en el almuerzo"

"Qué bien, hoy Ayumi-san hizo ramen de pollo"

"¿Dijiste ramen de pollo?" Kenta y Midori preguntan al mismo tiempo con miradas brillantes y bocas salivantes, pero al darse cuenta de la sincronía se miran asombrados. "¿En serio te gusta el ramen? Así es, de hecho es mi comida favorita. ¿De verdad? Creí que era el único"

Al otro lado de la habitación el dueño de la casa sólo podía ver a los dos con algo de confusion. "Sólo espero que no tengas el mismo apetito que Kenta, Hakate-san"(nnU)

_Media hora después…_

"Gracias por la comida" Dicen al unísono Kenta y Midori al terminarse su cuarto plato de ramen, en lo que una mujer de trenza azul con blusa y falda blanca recoge los tazones vacíos en lo que Nobutaka sonríe nerviosamente.

"Sí que adoras el ramen, Hakate"

"Es mejor ramen que he probado después de el de Ichikaru"

"¿Ichikaru? Déjame adivinar, un restaurante del lugar de donde vienes"

"Así es Yamaki. Solía ir todos los fines de semana con un amigo del orfanato."

"No lo sabia Hakate, lo siento." Dice el chico rubio al agachar su cabeza, en lo que la cocinera se dirige a la cocina sólo para que una mano le tape la boca y se la lleve a otra habitación.

"No se preocupen por eso. Hace un tiempo me enseñaron a que alguien no debe ser juzgado por su familia o la falta de ella, sino por sus acciones."

'Creí que era algo ruda por ser una ninja, pero dudo que alguien tan amable pueda serlo' piensa el estudiante de cabello castaño en lo que observa a la joven tomar agua. 'Tal vez sólo estaba incómoda por ser nueva en la ciudad'

Unos pasos en la cocina alertan a Midori y ella se levanta. "Perdonen pero necesito ir al…tocador"(n.nU)

"Está en el segundo piso en la tercera puerta a la derecha. De mientras iré por más agua"

"Espera…"

Nobutaka abre la puerta de la cocina sólo para ver a Ayumi atada en el suelo con un trapo ahogando sus gritos en lo que dos sujetos barbudos de traje naranja miran amenazadoramente al joven.

"Vaya, creí que la belleza era la única que estaba en la casa."

"Si sabes lo que te conviene nos dirás dónde guardan las cosas de valor."

Sin perder tiempo el rubio sale de la cocina llamando la atención de su amigo. "Kenta, tenemos que irnos de…"

"Si intentan algo la mocosa lo pagará" dice un tercer hombre, calvo y con una cicatriz en el labio, sujetando a Midori con un brazo mientras con el otro mantiene un cuchillo cerca del cuello de la chica en lo que sus compañeros sólo podían observar mientras los otros sujetos entran a la habitación. "Será mejor que nos digan dónde tienen todo lo de valor"

Kenta aprieta su puño de ira al verse incapaz de hacer algo, pero logra notar el aire de seriedad de su amiga y el hecho de que por momentos su cuerpo parece ser líquido. Su atención luego se enfoca a Nobutaka saliendo de la habitación con uno de los tipos barbudos siguiéndolo en dirección a un cuadro viejo que el chico de lentes retira para revelar una caja fuerte, la cual abre después de teclear la combinación correcta y dejar expuestas algunas joyas y un montón de billetes. El sonido de vidrios rotos hace que todos volteen a una vitrina donde se exhibían algunas antigüedades y armas valiosas. "Mire jefe, podemos vender esto a los coleccionistas"

"Buen trabajo, ahora podemos deshacernos de los mocosos"

Al decir eso el líder clava la navaja en la garganta de la chica e inmediatamente se abre para dejar salir líquido de sus venas. Los jóvenes ven con terror la escena hasta que se dan cuenta que lo que chorrea no es sangre.

"Pero si es agua…"

"¿Cómo es posible?"

El jefe de los ladrones se asombra a ver cómo su rehén pierde su forma para convertirse en un montón de agua que moja su vestimenta. Aprovechando la situación Kenta golpea a uno de los hombres barbudos y toma a su amigo para irse. "Es nuestra oportunidad para escapar"

"Pero Hakate está…"

"No dejaré que escapen"

El sujeto que cargaba las armas las deja caer dejando en sus manos una espada y la desenvaina para atacar al par, que se cubre para esperar el golpe. El sonido de dos metales chocando hace que los chicos levanten la vista para ver a una persona peinada en una larga cola de caballo negra usando ropa oscura con una especie de chaleco blindado color blanco deteniendo la espada con una espada de mango negro con amarillo en lo que su rostro cubierto por la máscara en forma de gato mira hacia el criminal.

"Si quieres lastimar a estos chicos primero tendrás que acabar conmigo"

"Trato hecho" responde el tipo calvo al tratar de dar un puñetazo que es bloqueado por el brazo del recién llegado, mientras separa su katana de la del hombre barbudo.

"¿Ahora sí me crees sobre lo que me pasó ayer?"

"No es momento para hablar de eso Kenta" comenta Nobutaka al notar que los otros dos sujetos toman una lanza y un hacha para ayudar a su compañero. A pesar de su desventaja numérica, el enmascarado logra usar su espada con gran habilidad para bloquear la espada y se hace a un lado para esquivar la lanza para luego agacharse para evitar un corte horizontal del hacha y seguir esquivando los ataques, pero conforme la batalla continúa se van formando algunos cortes en su traje que llegan a atravesar parte de su piel.

'Maldición, no puedo usar ninguna técnica con mis manos ocupadas. Tendré que arriesgarme'

Después de dar un salto para evitar el filo del hacha, la figura de negro clava su katana en el suelo mientras sigue en el aire y se sujeta del mango para golpear con los dos pies al tipo calvo y lanzarlo contra una vitrina, la cual se rompe esparciendo su contenido en el suelo en lo que el sujeto queda inconsciente. En eso uno de los hombres barbudos aprovecha que su oponente le da la espalda para darle un golpe que lo tira, en lo que una nube de humo cubre al peleador enmascarado para revelar a la estudiante de cabello negro al despejarse, para la sorpresa de todos.

"Pero si es Hakate-san"

"Lo sabía"

"Así que era la mocosa todo este tiempo"

"Pudo engañarnos con esos trucos de magia baratos, pero ahora necesitará un milagro para salir viva"

Los dos sujetos preparan su espada y hacha para atacar a Midori, la cual se pone algo tensa y junta sus manos esperando que se acerquen los criminales cuando Kenta corre hacia ellos y los embiste de lado para tirarlos."

"¿Acaso quieres morir hoy chiquillo?"

"Como exmiembro de la pandilla de los Dragones Rojos, no le temo a la muerte" el chico pone una cara seria y enfoca sus ojos penetrantes a ellos en lo que se acerca a la katana que la chica había dejado clavada en el alfombrado. "Y tampoco temo darles su merecido"

Al liberar la espada, las luces de la habitación comienzan a parpadear antes de que exploten las bombillas en lo que la hoja de la espada que sostiene el joven emite un brillo amarillo que se logra apreciar en el exterior y todos los presentes no pueden contener su asombro, sobretodo la chica.

'Para que esa katana reaccione a su chakra de esa manera, sólo puede tratarse de…'

Una vez que la espada haya dejado de brillar, los ladrones salen de su estado de sorpresa y se preparan para atacar a Kenta. "Ese espectáculo de luces fue impresionante, pero eso no te salvará"

"Apunta la katana a ellos y concéntrate"

Kenta escucha las indicaciones de Midori y levanta el filo de la espada, que vuelve a adquirir su brillo, y la coloca horizontalmente. Al instante un rayo eléctrico sale de la punta de la espada y se divide para golpear en el pecho a los dos hombres, los cuales terminan tirados por la descarga. Después de que la katana pierde el resplandor amarillo, su portador se arrodilla bajando su rostro algo cansado. "Siento como si hubiera dado mil vueltas a la pista de la escuela"

"¿Creen que sigan vivos?"

"Con la cantidad de chakra que usó y el hecho de que es la primera vez, diría que sólo estarán paralizados por una hora" responde la chica al estudiante rubio, cuando unos pasos alertan sobre la presencia de un hombre de cabello gris vestido con un traje azul marino y un chaleco verde con varias bolsas, que se agacha para tomar con sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos y una placa en el reverso de la mano un pergamino tirado en el suelo, el cual estaba cerrado por un pedazo de papel con unos caracteres que forman la palabra maneki. Después de mirar el rollo, el recién llegado dirige su ojo derecho a la chica en lo que su ojo izquierdo se esconde bajo una cinta negra con una placa metálica, que junto a la tela oscura que cubre su nariz y boca, mantiene en secreto su apariencia.

"¿Cómo estás Midori-chan? Sólo vine a ver si todo estaba bien"

"¿Dónde estabas hace veinte minutos cuando te avisé que necesitaba refuerzos para detener a esos sujetos"

"Iba a enviar a Pakkun, pero tenia ese problema con las pulgas y…"

"No uses a Pakkun para tus excusas, Kakashi" grita la chica al golpear con un abanico de papel al hombre de cabello gris, en lo que los chicos miran a los dos con una gota recorriendo su nuca. En eso Kakashi se fija en Kenta, quien aún sostenía la espada, y se acerca al joven para observarlo mejor.

"¿De casualidad tú eres Yamaki Kenta?"

"Así es señor."

"Creo que esto te pertenece" dice el hombre de cabello gris al entregarle el pergamino al joven. "Era de tus verdaderos padres, al igual que esa katana"

"¿A qué se refiere con mis verdaderos padres?"

"¿Cómo explicártelo?" Kakashi cierra su único ojo visible para mientras coloca su mano en el mentón. "Esa katana sólo puede ser usada con todo su poder por miembros del clan Maneki, que es conocido por especializarse en justus del Pais del Trueno…"

"Lo que el señor cara tapada quiere decir es que el hecho de que haya salido ese rayo de la espada que estás sujetando confirma que en realidad provienes de una familia de ninjas que puede usar ataques eléctricos."

Al oír las palabras de la chica, Kenta queda petrificado y el recuerdo de varios cuerpos a su alrededor siendo impactados por un rayo regresan a su mente. "Todo ese tiempo...en realidad…fui yo"

"¿Kenta, estás bien?"

"¡No me toques!" grita el chico al empujar a su amigo y salir corriendo de la casa, para sorpresa de los presentes. Midori se prepara para seguirlo cuando Nobutaka coloca su mano en el hombro para detenerla, y ella no tiene más remedio que dejarlo ir.

_**Continuará…**_

_Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y perdonen por la pelea tan pobre que escribí, es que no soy muy buena para escribir escenas de acción nnU. Agradezco a los que se toman la molestia de leer esto ,y más aún a los k dejan reviews para animarme y darme ideas para seguir con esta historia, y como regalo de navidad quisiera que siguieran apoyando a este intento de fic._


	3. La decisión de Kenta

"Kenta, por favor abre la puerta"

"¡Por última vez déjame en paz mamá!"

Desde hace dos horas el chico de trece años se ha quedado encerrado en su habitación con pósters de bandas de rock adornando las paredes en tonos oscuros, combinando con las sábanas en las que Kenta se cubre del mundo exterior y evitar seguir recordando esa noche de hace cuatro años y que hace unas horas le confirmaron que no era una pesadilla, sino una horrible realidad. En eso los golpeteos en la puerta cesan y una voz femenina se oye del otro lado.

"Está bien, tú ganas. Te dejaré en paz, pero sabes que cuentas con tu madre para cualquier cosa"

Al darse la vuelta en el colchón, el chico se queda mirando el pergamino que había dejado en la mesa de noche, aún con el sello puesto con la palabra Maneki, que solía pertenecer a una familia de ninjas y ahora era suyo.

"¿Cómo podré contar con ella si no es mi verdadera madre?"

**Los niños de Kyuubi**

**Misión 3: La decisión de Kenta**

En la mesa de una cafetería una estudiante peinada con una cola de caballo negra trata de resolver la tarea de matemáticas en lo que su acompañante de ojo parchado en uniforme de policía da un sorbo a su café, con la taza cubriendo la parte inferior de su rostro. Después de un rato la chica deja el lápiz en la mesa para probar un poco de la copa de helado frente a ella.

"Dudo que haya sido buena idea decirle todo a Yamaki. Por la forma en que reaccionó parece que no lo tomó muy bien"

"Será mejor que le eches un vistazo a esto" comenta Kakashi al pasarle una carpeta a la chica, quien la abre para leer su contenido y abrir sus ojos como platos después de ver su contenido.

"¿En serio hizo eso?"

"Según el archivo hubieron disparos antes de que pasara, por lo que es probable que haya usado su chakra inconscientemente para defenderse"

Midori cierra la carpeta y toma de nuevo la cuchara para disfrutar del helado sin dejar de mostrar seriedad en su rostro. "Sé cómo debe sentirse ahora. Un shinobi en potencia criado en un mundo como éste debe sentirse como un fenómeno."

"Es por eso que mañana harás lo posible por convencerlo de que sea un ninja de Konoha."

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?"

"Porque tu vas en la misma clase que él"

"Ya qué"

El hombre de cabello gris revisa su reloj para luego levantarse de la mesa y tomar la carpeta. "Tengo que irme, hace media hora que terminó mi descanso"

"Sólo no me uses de excusa"

"Nos vemos" responde el oficial para salir de la cafetería en lo que la chica trata de terminarse su postre mientras se queda divagando.

'Asi que Yamaki es en realidad del clan Maneki, eso explicaría el por qué me recordó a Ryuki…aunque se supone que los Maneki usan espadas para ejecutar técnicas del rayo. ¿Cómo es que él…?'

"Aquí está su cuenta"

Una mesera interrumpe los pensamientos de la kunoichi para dejar una hoja de papel en la mesa, lo cual provoca que la estudiante se ponga roja de rabia.

"¡Maldito cara tapada, se fue sin pagar su parte de la cuenta!"

"Para hacer este tipo de problemas tienen que aplicar la ley de coseno en caso de que…"

Sin hacerle caso al maestro de matemáticas, Kenta deja su lápiz en el pupitre para voltear a ver a Midori, quien se concentra en tomar notas. Con una cara melancólica el chico apoya su cabeza en la mesa mientras recuerda ese fatídico día

_Hace cuatro años…_

Un Kenta de nueve años trata de contener las lágrimas en lo que a su alrededor resuenan los tiros de unas pistolas con los cuales unos sujetos de chaqueta de cuero acaban con las vidas de unos jóvenes con un pañuelo rojo atado en el brazo derecho, como el que portaba el niño paralizado de miedo al momento en que el cadáver de uno de sus compañeros cae a sus pies con un orificio en la frente por el cual brotaba sangre.

"Kyo…"

"Kenta…" el futuro occiso trata de reunir fuerzas para hablar con el pequeño antes de ir al más allá. "…huye ahora. Tú no mereces morir hoy"

Una vez que el chico cierra sus ojos por última vez, Kenta se arrodilla al lado de su amigo y jefe en lo que sus lágrimas se confunden con la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Al percatarse de una sombra el niño levanta la mirada para verse rodeado por los sujetos de las chaquetas de cuero.

"Sólo queda un mocoso. Esto será pan comido"

"Pero si es sólo un niño" interrumpe uno de los chicos. "¿No cree que es demasiado?"

"Si lo dejamos con vida es probable que haga resurgir a los Dragones rojos. No quiero arriesgarme a que por ese pequeño error los Demonios del Sur sean exterminados algún día."

El pequeño mira con una mezcla de odio y temor al tipo frente a él, pero al verlo patear al cadáver a sus pies, sentía que toda la furia en su interior iba a ser liberada en lo que las nubes comenzaban a ser iluminadas por los relámpagos.

"¡No voy a perdonar lo que le hicieron a Kyo-sama!"

De repente se oye un gran estruendo seguido por un resplandor rojo que ciega la vista del pequeño. Una vez que la luz se ha disipado Kenta se deja caer por un cansancio repentino para luego observar aterrorizado los cadáveres quemados sobre un círculo de hollín donde el niño se encontraba justo en el centro.

"¿Acaso yo…?" alcanza a decir el pequeño antes de caer desmayado tanto por el cansancio como el trauma que había sufrido.

_De regreso al presente…_

"¡Yamaki!"

"¿Eh?" Kenta sale de sus pensamientos al oír al maestro, cuyas venas resaltando de su frente calva indican la cantidad de furia que está a punto de liberar.

"¡Afuera ahora!"

En el pasillo y cargando dos cubetas de agua, Kenta da un suspiro de resignación cuando de repente siente que alguien le toca el hombro.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"¡Aaaaaaah!" del susto el chico lanza las cubetas derramando su contenido sobre él en lo que se percata de la presencia de Midori. "¿No se supone que deberías estar en clases?"

"Nadie ha notado que no estoy. Además, tengo que hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche"

"No quiero hablar contigo" contesta el estudiante sentándose en el piso con la cabeza pegada a sus rodillas para cubrir su cara. "Mi vida estaba bien hasta que llegaste. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que se siente haber matado?"

"Una vez estuve a punto de matar a alguien después de que asesinó a mi mejor amigo, aunque por suerte o desgracia sólo pude lastimar su hombro. En cierta forma no sé cómo se siente matar a alguien" al decir eso un par de lágrimas recorren el rostro de la chica hasta desprenderse de la piel y caer al suelo. "Yo que tú no me preocuparía por lo que se siente matar, me preocuparía si llegara a disfrutar de esa sensación."

En eso suena la campana de la escuela y Midori le entrega un pergamino a Kenta, quien lo ve detenidamente. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Contiene los conceptos básicos que debe saber un ninja, en caso de que quieras ser uno, pero te recomiendo que leas antes el pergamino que debes estar guardando en tu casa. Cuando te decidas me avisas"

Al decir eso la chica hace un ademán para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo antes de que la puerta del salón se abra dejando salir a los alumnos al receso. Rápidamente Kenta guarda el pergamino y se mezcla entre la multitud mientras trata de decidir. 'No quiero convertirme en un posible asesino, pero necesito obtener algunas respuestas. ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?'

Ya era tarde y los alumnos se retiran a sus casas felices por haber terminado otro día de clases, pero mientras acompañaba a su amigo por la calle, Nobutaka sabia que él no parecía tan alegre. "Oye, mañana es el torneo. ¿No quieres ir a practicar un rato en el Supernova?"

"Hoy no estoy de ánimo, ve tú si quieres"

"Pero Kenta, hace un par de días ese torneo era lo único de lo que hablabas."

"Es que han pasado muchas cosas" Explica el chico cuando repentinamente un puño cubierto en un guante negro a excepción de los nudillos se acerca a su cabeza y Kenta se limita a mover su cabeza a un lado y sujetar el puño con la otra en lo que . "Lo siento Shiruba-senpai, pero no participaré esta vez"

"¿El gran Yamaki Kenta no va a participar? Me partes el corazón" responde una voz detrás de ellos perteneciente a un chico de aparentemente veinte años de cabello blanco cubierto por una pañoleta negra que combina perfectamente con su gabardina oscura bajo la cual se asoma una camisa azul y un pantalón negro. Con una tristeza fingida en sus ojos plateados el recién llegado baja su puño en lo que con su otro brazo sostiene una bolsa de papel. "Aunque es algo raro tratándose de ti, nunca te has perdido un torneo ni siquiera por algún castigo"

"Si supieras lo que me ha pasado..."

"¿Por qué no van al Supernova a tomar algo? Va por la casa"

"Gracias Shiruba-senpai"dicen los estudiantes al unísono, aunque Shiruba se había percatado de la falta de entusiasmo del joven de cabello café, pero luego ignora ese detalle y dirige a sus invitados a un local con vitrinas oscuras sobre las cuales se veía la palabra Supernova en un anuncio de neón. Al colocarse frente al local unas puertas automáticas se abren para dejar pasar al trío al interior de lo que parece ser una arcadia con una gran variedad de videojuegos, desde carreras de motos hasta juegos de baile pasando por el hockey de mesa y simuladores de esquí acuático. El chico de cabello blanco pasa respondiendo el saludo de algunos de los clientes y se detienen en una especie de barra de jugos con detalles en neón donde los estudiantes se sientan en lo que Shiruba se coloca al otro lado de la barra y coloca su bolsa a un lado para luego tomar dos vasos de metal. "¿Lo de siempre verdad?"

Al ver que los dos chicos afirman el joven de ropa oscura coloca unas frutas en los dos vasos y los coloca cada uno en una licuadora con el sonido del motor perdiéndose entre los de las maquinas de videojuegos. Una vez que se haya apagado el motor el chico sirve el contenido de los vasos metálicos en unos de vidrio y le pasa un vaso de líquido rosado a Nobutaka en lo que el de Kenta presentaba una coloración naranja.

"¿Ahora me podrías contar qué es lo que te ocurre?"

"Es que ayer me enteré de que en realidad soy..." por un momento Kenta parece dudar, pero luego se resigna y toma una pajilla para comenzar a tomar su bebida. "...adoptado"

"¿En serio? nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Debe ser traumante para ti"

"Así es."

"Pero supongo que tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti cuando se reúnan, y de seguro llegarán a un acuerdo con tu mamá"

"Dudo que estén orgullosos de un asesino como yo"

Shiruba acerca su cara a la de Kenta y éste lo mira confundido hasta que el peliblanco coloca su puño cerca de la frente y lo golpea con un movimiento rápido de su dedo índice. "¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te olvides de eso?"

"De acuerdo, ya entendí" contesta el estudiante con sus manos en la frente "Eso duele"

"Por el momento distrae tu mente en otras cosas. Lo que me recuerda que tienes que hacer lo posible para mantenerte como el campeón de Masacre Ninja"

"Lo intentaré"

"Ánimo, no me gusta ver a mi mejor cliente así"

"Gracias por escucharme Shiruba-senpai" agradece el chico de cabello castaño al dirigirse al área de videojuegos junto a su amigo, en lo que el joven de negro pone los vasos en el lavabo y deja ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

"Al parecer ya está conciente de sus habilidades. El momento se acerca."

En la mesa del comedor de un pequeño departamento se ve a Kenta comer rápidamente un plato de arroz en lo que su madre, una señora de cabello castaño con ojos verdes sobre su tez clara usando un traje sastre, termina de sacar su ración de chopsuey de un empaque.

"Me alegra ver que estas de mejor ánimo hoy Kenta"

"Gracias por la comida" dice el chico al juntar sus manos en señal de oración para luego recoger sus trastes y colocarlos en la cocina. Al pasar por el refrigerador su mirada se posa sobre una foto donde está él de ocho junto a su madre y un joven de doce de cabello negro alborotado y ojos verdes. El chico toma la foto y se limita a mirarla con algo de melancolía. 'Me pregunto si mamá sabe que adoptó un monstruo'

"Saldré de la junta por ahí de las once, así que no te desveles y no olvides servirle la cena a Takeru cuando regrese de su entrenamiento de kendo" dice la señora tomando un saco del perchero en la entrada y pasando a la cocina para darle un beso a su hijo, el cual lo recibe embarazosamente. "Cuídate mi niño"

"Mamá, pero si tengo trece"

"Pero para mi siempre vas a ser un niño, cariño"

Una vez que la señora sale del departamento el chico se dirige a su cuarto y se acerca al escritorio para sacar el pergamino que había recibido la noche anterior y aunque al principio parecía tener algo de duda, se decide a abrirlo, pero no contaba con que...

"¡Maldición, no quiere abrirse!" grita Kenta al tratar de retirar el sello con la palabra Maneki del pergamino. Desesperado, el chico toma unas tijeras y trata de cortar el sello, pero éste no parece separarse en dos como cualquier otro trozo de papel.

"¿Qué tipo de papel es éste?"

De repente el chico suelta el pergamino y las tijeras al cortarse el dedo con éstas por la desesperación. Una gota de sangre cae sobre el sello y, para sorpresa de Kenta, los caracteres japoneses comienzan a brillar para que luego el pedazo de papel se desprenda del pergamino. Con algo de curiosidad el chico levanta el rollo y lo abre para leer su contenido:

"_Querido hijo:_

_Si llegas a leer esto es probable que tu madre y yo ya estemos muertos a manos del demonio Kyuubi, pero esperamos que te encuentres bien dondequiera que estés. Lamentamos haberte enviado tan lejos de tu hogar, pero era la única forma de asegurarnos de que te encontraras a salvo en estos momentos de crisis. Esperamos que puedas regresar pronto a Konoha para convertirte en un gran shinobi que nos enorgullezca, y por eso he escrito en este pergamino algunas técnicas básicas de nuestro clan que podrían ser de utilidad para ti. Ya que algunas de las técnicas son secretas para las personas fuera de la familia, sólo tú podrás abrir este pergamino en futuras ocasiones concentrando algo de chakra en él(lo cual aquí se explica cómo hacerlo)_

_En caso de que hayas decidido no ser un ninja, deseamos que lleves una vida agradable y siempre des lo mejor de ti. _

Con amor 

_Tus padres_

_Maneki Sakashi y Kaoru"_

"Padres..."

El papel comienza a mojarse por las lágrimas que recorren las mejillas de Kenta antes de caer en lo que desde la ventana se ve una figura de cabeza observando al chico para después hacer un ademán y desaparecer.

La multitud se estaba reuniendo alrededor de una pantalla de plasma gigante en la cual se puede ver a dos personas, una de traje rojo y otra de ropa negra, lanzándose golpes y shurinken entre sí conforme un par de chicos manejan los controles de una consola.

"Vamos Kenta, acaba con él" Lo apoya su amigo mientras con un buen movimiento de dedos hace que el ninja negro salte y corte a su enemigo con una espada para que después el juego lo acredite como vencedor.

"Si sigues así no tardarás en pasar a las finales"

Kenta, vestido con una camisa amarilla con tres rayas rojas en el centro, pantalón negro y tenis rojos sólo se queda observando la imagen del peleador rojo bañada en sangre digital y no tarda en bajar la cabeza. "Si...así es"

"Arriba ese ánimo, iré a pedirle una malteada especial a Siruba-senpai, ¿no quieres una?"

"De acuerdo"

En lo que Nobutaka se dirige a la barra de jugos, el chico de cabello castaño recorre el amplio local. Aunque la mayoría de las personas fueron a ver el torneo Kenta logra ver algunos jugando en las otras máquinas, entre ellos a un niño de siete años jugando en un simulador de carreras, cuando una mano perteneciente a un chico de dieciséis años con una cicatriz en el rostro lo jala de su camisa para sacarlo del simulador.

"Ya es nuestro turno, vete de aquí"

"Pero aun estoy en medio de la carrera..."

"¡Te dije que te fueras!" grita el chico corpulento al momento de empujar al niño al suelo, por lo que Kenta se acerca y lo ayuda a levantarse.

"¿Cómo te atreves a molestar a alguien más pequeño que tú?"

"No es asunto tu..." al reconocer a Kenta, el chico sonríe mientras hace tronar sus nudillos. "Pero si eres tú. Ahora sí podremos terminar nuestro asunto pendiente, al menos de que venga tu "noviecita" a defenderte"

"Lo siento, pero no podemos pelear aquí"

"¿Quién lo dice?"

Con esas palabras el fortachón dirige su puño hacia el estudiante de secundaria, quien da un salto hacia atrás para ponerse fuera del rango del ataque. Furioso, el chico de preparatoria intenta dar otro golpe, el cual es bloqueado.

"Déjame golpearte si no quieres sufrir más"

Poco a poco la gente del lugar se va reuniendo para ver la pelea, que básicamente consistía en el más pequeño esquivando los golpes del mayor. En eso el estudiante rubio de lentes se acerca a la multitud con un par de vasos de malteada en las manos.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?"

"Lo que quiera que sea ya debe parar" contesta el dueño del local algo molesto mientras nota que Kenta se agacha para esquivar otro golpe mientras trata de dar un puñetazo al estómago de su atacante sin percatarse de las chispas que rodean su brazo. En cámara lenta el chico de preparatoria se retuerce de dolor por el gancho al hígado para luego salir volando hacia una maquina de peleas destrozándola y causando que se incendie. No pasa mucho tiempo para que el fuego se extienda gracias al cortocircuito originado por la consola y la gente no tarda en salir apresuradamente mientras Shiruba toma al joven inconsciente para cargarlo en su espalda a pesar de la diferencia de pesos.

"Todos salgan de aquí con calma, hay una salida de emergencia en la parte trasera."

Viendo su predicamento, Kenta se prepara para salir cuando nota en el suelo al niño que su oponente anterior había noqueado al tirarlo al suelo y no tarda en colocarlo en su espalda para sacarlo cuando parte del decorado de neón cae bloqueando su única salida.

"Diablos..."

Rápidamente el humo comienza a cubrir el lugar y el chico tose varias veces antes de cubrirse la cara con su mano. 'Debe haber otra forma de salir...'

El humo comienza a cubrir el lugar dificultando la visión del chico al igual que su respiración, por lo que comienza a arrastrarse por el suelo tratando de dirigirse con el niño a un lugar más seguro, que en esa situación era detrás de la barra de jugos. Después de gatear por unos minutos y evadir alguna cosa en llamas que cayera cerca, Kenta logra llegar a su destino y coloca al pequeño en el suelo antes de tomar un trapo de cocina que aun no se había quemado y colocarlo en su cara para evitar seguir respirando el monóxido de carbono.

"Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí" murmura el chico al observar que la respiración del niño se va haciendo más rápida tratando de mandar más oxigeno a sus pulmones. "Si no me hubiera peleado con ese chico, no estaría en este problema"

En un esfuerzo para liberar la tensión el estudiante golpea la pared, cuando se percata del aura azul en su puño y de la pequeña grieta en el muro. Mirando su mano por segunda vez Kenta trata de razonar el origen de esa aura disipándose cuando recuerda haber leído de eso la noche anterior.

'_Chakra, una mezcla de la energía corporal y espiritual de un shinobi usada para realizar técnicas o, en algunos casos, fortalecer el cuerpo haciéndolo más rápido, más ágil, mas resistente o mas... poderoso_. Eso es, si no puedo hallar una salida, tendré que hacerla'

El chico no tarda en darle un puñetazo a la pared, pero al hacer contacto el dolor hace que suelte un fuerte grito. "Rayos, es más difícil de lo que pensé. Pero sé que puedo"

Con cada golpe en el muro algo de sangre sale de sus nudillos, pero sin preocuparse del dolor Kenta se muestra determinado en tratar de abrirse paso lejos del fuego que continua avivándose en lo que el niño inconsciente respira con dificultad.

'Debo seguir para sacarlo de aquí. No puedo dejar que alguien mas muera por mi culpa. Mamá...Papá...los chicos de la pandilla...Ryu-san...'

Poco a poco el puño del chico se rodea de un aura azul que repentinamente se vuelve amarilla tan pronto como unas chispas cubren su cuerpo. Al dar un último golpe la pared toma un resplandor amarillento antes de explotar y Kenta no tarda en cubrir con su cuerpo al niño para que no resulte dañado.

"¿En serio hice esto?" comenta algo nervioso el joven al ver el agujero en la pared donde fácilmente pasarían dos refrigeradores, pero luego se dedica a salir del local en llamas hacia un callejón, que el fuego ya había logrado llegar ahí.

"Definitivamente no es mi di..."

El joven no termina de quejarse cuando su visión se nubla y su cuerpo cae pesadamente al suelo víctima del agotamiento. Con la poca fuerza que le queda trata de arrastrarse cuando una sombra lo cubre y alza la mirada para ver la silueta de un animal cuadrúpedo de orejas puntiagudas con un aire de magnificencia acercándose a él, pero antes de lograr reconocer su especie decide rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo sin siquiera notar el resplandor rojo en sus nudillos.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?"

"No te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente Kenta"contesta el chico de ropa oscura a Kenta, quien se levanta de golpe de la cama de un cuarto de hospital, usando el atuendo típico de un paciente en recuperación. "Fue una suerte que los bomberos te encontraron en ese callejón. Aunque me sorprende que el fuego haya hecho un agujero así en esa pared"

"Cierto" comenta el chico hospitalizado mientras observa sus manos que, para su asombro, no tenían marcas de haber golpeado unos ladrillos en ese día, y es entonces que recuerda al ser que vio en el callejón. '¿Acaso me habrá curado?'

"Sea lo que sea que haya pasado me alegro que estés bien"

"Lamento lo que le pasó al Supernova, Shiruba"

"No te preocupes, de cualquier manera ya pensaba en remodelarlo. Te prometo que cuando vuelva a abrir el Supernova habrá una malteada cítrica especial esperando al héroe de este día. Ahora debo irme, tu novia debe estar ansiosa por verte."

Una vez que el chico sale de la habitación, Kenta se queda asimilando lo que acaba de escuchar. '¿Un héroe yo? Es difícil pensar que un asesino como yo haya pasado a ser héroe...momento, ¡¿dijo que iba a verme mi novia!'

"Veo que ya te has recuperado del agotamiento de chakra, Yamaki." dice una voz femenina perteneciente a una chica de cabello negro peinado en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes vistiendo una blusa verde claro y una falda larga de color azul. "Si hubieras perdido más ya estarías muerto, así que eres afortunado"

"Hakate...¿Dijiste que eras mi novia?"

La joven kunoichi voltea su cabeza a un lado para que el chico no la vea sonrojarse de vergüenza. "Era la única forma de poder entrar a tu cuarto sin levantar sospechas, pero cambiando de tema, supongo que si usaste tu chakra de esa forma habrás comprendido que no todo en la vida de un shinobi es acabar con la de los demás, como se cuenta."

"Por favor...enséñame"

Midori queda confundida por el murmullo del chico en recuperación con la cabeza agachada de tal forma que su cabello cubre sus ojos. "Enséñame...a controlar este poder. Prefiero ayudar en lugar de lastimar a los demás"

"Mañana..."

Ahora era el turno de Kenta para quedarse confundido por las palabras de la kunoichi antes de que saliera de la habitación. "Mañana inicia tu entrenamiento. A las ocho en el parque"

Sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta, desde la azotea al otro lado de la calle una figura de orejas puntiagudas observa sonriente la ventana de la habitación del chico y se da la vuelta para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche agitando sus seis colas.

_**Continuará...**_

_Ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones estoy tratando de avanzar con mis fics, además de que trato de sacar a flote varias ideas para historias nuevas, pero a estas alturas ya seria demasiado nnU. Como siempre les doy gracias a aquellos que han sido pacientes para leer esto y ya saben, dejen reviews para cualquier agradecimiento, queja o petición._


End file.
